


Why Hello There

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Honestly the discord server made this happen, I am not sorry, We watched one person react to one of his videos, and this ended up happening as a result, lots of spelling mistakes because I needed to channel my inner Lexx to actually do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: POV! You are Butch Hartman, and have just posted your first ever fully written fanfic to a fanfiction site.I feel the need to say this isn't attacking anybody who is new to writing, I just had a friend relate some parts of a Butch Hartman Danny Phantom video to me and I absolutely could not handle it.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 44





	Why Hello There

//AN// 

Me: This is my first ever only written phic!! I am so used to my stuff being posted on YouTube or being fully created that I have no idea how my Hartfans will handle seeing this on this website!

Danny: Well, now they can know for the future in case you post something else Mr. Butch! 

Me: That is ture Hartfan Danny! 

//End AN//

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking along the street that leads to their school, Casper High, when Danny’s ghost sense went off. “You guys go ahead without me, this will only take a second.” Danny told his friends, giving them a smirk before becoming his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom in flash of light. 

As Danny Phantom, Danny flew up into the air and took a look around the town, Amity Park, but only found some nearby citizens enjoying some wonderful tasting Hartman Nachos a bit away from him. 

Suddenly, Skulker came out of nowhere to punch Danny in the face. Danny went flying! “Whelp, I will have you on my wall by the end of today!” Danny stopped flying uncontrollably and flew back up to Skuler. “Really? The Ghost (AN: I know they are not really ghosts, but honestly it sounds cooler to say and if they were ghosts then the name Phantom would fit better. Still wished Danny had his cool motorcycle though.) Zone’s worst hunter thinks he can take me on for the third time this week?” 

Skulker growled. “I am the Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter! And you will pay for that!” When suddenly time stopped all around them. Clockwork appeared. “Danny Phantom, we have to have a talk about this bullying you have been doing recently.” Danny looked at Clockwork. “What bullying? Skulker hit me first. Literally” Clockwork glared at Danny. “You have called this man a mean name! That is worse than punching somebody! What would your parents say about that?” Danny looked at the ground, which was far away because they were currently in the air. 

“You are right, Skulkrer doesn’t deserve that.” Danny said, sorry. Clockwork disappeared and tiem started back up again. “Skulker I just want to say that I am sorry for calling you a mean name, that was wrong of me and I will not do it again.” Skulker blinked at Dany. “I accept your apology. I will be back some tother day to express my gratitude.” and Skulker flew away so it was only Dannyy left in the air. 

Danny smiled a bit, thankful that Clockerok had brought him to his senses and had stopped him from bullying again. He became Danny Fenton again and went to his school which is still Casper High and told his friends, Sam and Tucker, about what had happened. THe ENd. 

//AN// 

Me: WAsn’t that wonderful!? It took me so long to write this! 

Danny: We can tell! 

Me: Awe thank you hartfan Danny! And thanks to all your Hartfans out there reading this! I hope you are having as wonderful a day as I am. Please remmemebr that any flames in this comment section will be used to roast marshmellows! Have a wonderful fay Hartfans, I will see you in another video! 

//End AN//


End file.
